Secret Savior
by celwriter
Summary: Mort Rainy had just sat down to write a new story when he has an unexpected visitor. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Celwriter: I know that I said that I would not start the Secret Window story until I was done with the other, but I could not help myself. Here is the first chapter, but first the disclaimer:  
The characters and events found in the movie that this is based on is not my work. The characters not found in the movie, however, are mine. So, here it is:  
* * *  
Mort Rainy sat at his laptop, trying to start a new story. He had received word the day before that the Secret Window revision that he had sent in had been accepted and that the publishers wanted another story. The sun shone through the window at the edge of the room, but it gave Mort no inspiration. He looked around at his house, no one would guess that a few months before it had been plagued by a crazy yokel.  
The walls were painted a light lime green and the wood ceiling had been redone. The bathroom mirror and shower door had been replaced as well as old, dull light fixtures. Through the windows one could see the brilliant glow of a mid-summer afternoon and a garden of corn planted neatly row by row. This did not appear to be the home of a madman, and it wasn't.  
Nearby laid a small sheepdog, gray head sitting on a bright green pillow. Although Mort had thought that Chico had been murdered, the dead body was a cloth reproduction filled with clay. Chico had returned shortly after Mort had sent out the revised manuscript for his story. The ending had been terrible the first time, but now it was just right.  
In the kitchen was a year's supply of butter and salt, perfect for the corn that Mort had found a taste for. Mort could not remember why he had planted the corn, but when he tried the first cob, he knew that it was the best he had ever tasted. He liked it so much, in fact, that he had decided that his new story would be about a Nebraska farmer who grew corn so fine that it sold for a dollar per cob. He could not figure out a plot, though, and had fallen into a state of writer's block. It was this fine day that Mort sat, thinking, but without avail. He had sat there since he had awoken that morning.  
It had been the first time since he had figured out that his wife was cheating that he was able to wake up in the morning without feeling as if he had not slept at all. Instead, Mort felt very refreshed, so refreshed that he had taken a morning jog with Chico. Mort thought of the wonderful day and then, suddenly, an idea came to him.  
Mort began to type, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mort decided that it was probably the sheriff of the nearest town, trying to bother him again so he did not answer it. Mort figured that if he did not answer it, the person would probably just leave, but the knocking persisted. Mort finally gave up trying to type up his idea and hoped that he could remember it later. He walked to the window and looked to see who was there. All Mort could see was a long line of footprints to his front porch. He mumbled.  
Mort walked back to his chair in the hopes that the person might just leave when he heard someone yelling it was not the voice of the sheriff, nor of anyone he knew. 


	2. Waiting for an Answer

Celwriter: me again I might just finish this one before the other, but maybe not, still figuring out the end of the plot-to-be, but hey, JOHNNY IS SOOOO CUTE, and funny and has great long hair and pretty eyes and a jaw that looks so weird after he screeches like a banshee and has to flex it and and and and...uh...here's the next chapter  
* * *  
Chapter 2  
Cel stood in front of the cabin, waiting nervously. She did not know what he'd say or if he would believe her, but if he didn't she had the letter. Cel knocked again. She set her suitcase down as it was beginning to weigh on her arm and she did not know how long it would take him to answer the door. Cel wondered if he was busy, the people in the store had mentioned her maybe seeing a John Shooter, but she guessed that they were joking as they laughed afterward. Other than that laugh, those that Cel had asked about how to find this cabin were very uneasy.  
Cel had walked all the way from town to this cabin as no taxi would come near it. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. Cel knocked again then looked around. It was an average surrounded by woods. A winding path led down to a lake where birds sang songs of summer. The cabin looked pleasant with a small wood shed or garage on the right side. It appeared to be well kept and a black SUV was parked in front of it. Indeed the house resembled an usual vacation home except for a garden of corn that grew on its left-hand side.  
This home so intrigued her that she would have taken a closer look except that she remembered what she was there for. She knew that she needed to concentrate on the task on hand. Cel knocked again, but knew that no one would respond any time soon. She decided to yell.  
"Hello? Anyone home? Mort Rainy?" Cel called. She heard footsteps coming down stairs and a man mumbling several curses. Cel shook in her white sneakers as her golden-brown hair waved in the wind. She stuffed her hands into her kaki shorts just to make sure that the letter was still there, then straightened her yellow button-down blouse and her plaid yellow bandanna.  
Cel turned to see the curtains of a front window swish and then turned back. She heard the 'click' of a bolt being unlocked. The door creaked open to a well-lit living room.  
* * * celwriter: yes, I do like the name Cel, especially when it's short for Celeste, but no it is not my name. I ask you, how can one get the nick- name candie if her name is Celeste? 


	3. Why are you here?

Celwriter: found out that there were two Secret Window stories, hope more come besides mine and another, but maybe johnny's fanclub isn't as big as I thought. J'aime tu, Johnny Depp! (French, I may try to write a story in French, but am not sure if I know enough words) Here's chapter 3  
* * *  
Chapter 3  
Mort looked at the petite girl who stood on his doorstep and thought not again.  
"Listen, kid, running away never solves anything. Just go back to your parents and leave a poor writer in peace," Mort told her. Cel looked up at him. His red-streaked deep brown hair lay a little below his chin and glasses carefully framed his handsome brown eyes. A goatee surrounded his light pink lips and he wore a multi-colored rope and brown casual pants.  
"I don't think that you understand what I'm here for," she told him politely.  
"Coming all the way here for an autograph? Oh, well, I'll need your name." Mort took the envelope out of Cel's hand as she removed it from her pocket.  
"My name's Celeste, but.." Cel began.  
"Nice name, Celeste, if my wife and I had a child we would have named her that, but now," Mort shook his head, "Anyway, do you have a pen? And I'll need your last name."  
"I'm Celeste Rainey," Cel said, knowing that Mort would not believe her, adults never did.  
"Yeah, yeah and I'm your long lost uncle, right?" Mort asked sarcastically, "What do you take me for? An idiot?" Cel shook her head and pulled out another piece of paper. She unfolded it and showed it to Mort.  
"This is my birth certificate with your name as my father. And this," Cel said, turning over the envelope in Mort's hand to reveal that it was addressed to Mort and from a Dr. Phil E. Sichian, "Is a letter explaining why this is true." Mort opened the letter and began to read.  
"May I come in?" Cel asked as she lifted her suitcase. Mort looked up as if he had forgotten that she was there and moved to emit her into his house. It was a tidy living room with two armchairs and a couch surrounding a fireplace. Cel moved towards the couch, but saw the look on Mort's face and chose an armchair instead.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Mort said, shaking the letter, "Who'd you get to write this for you?"  
"And like I could forge my birth certificate?" Cel replied, "My mother had a miscarriage at a doctor's office when she went to see if she was pregnant. Because the cells of it were still living, a very rare thing, and the doctor suggested that she donate it to a scienctific study called Project Rebirth. She agreed as the project sought to take the living cells of a miscarried fetus and raise it in a lab. The person is me and the mother was your wife."  
"How do you know that I was the father?" Mort asked skeptically. He never had believed in that 'miracle science' crap.  
"When the divorce came up and your wife, my mother, was found guilty of adultery, the scientists checked my DNA," Cel answered, "It came out positive."  
  
"This certificate says that yesterday was your fifteenth birthday, but my 15th anniversary was only three months ago. My late wife and I had agreed to abstinence until marriage," Mort responded, very distressed that this youth was claiming to be some kid raised by scientists and his daughter.  
"Yes, you did make that vow when you were twelve, abstinence, but it was because my development was finished in a laboratory that I became as developed as a new-born baby in two months," Celeste said in a matter-of- fact tone. She was beginning to annoy Mort.  
"Yeah right, but my wife had a miscarriage two years ago, not right after we were married." To this Celeste took out another letter, this one was addressed to Celeste.  
"This one is from my mother. She thought that she was pregnant a month after she married you and went to the doctor to see. That was when she had the miscarriage and donated the living cells to the project. She knew how you felt about the 'miracle science' crap and decided not to tell you because she knew that you would be upset, especially since the project was not approved by the government," she told her father as he read the letter.  
"Maybe it's true, so maybe you...Wait! How'd you know that I took the vow of abstinence and not my wife?" Mort asked suspiciously.  
"Your wife, my mother, photocopied your diary and it was revised and read to me as if you wrote me every day," Cel said, removing some papers from the suitcase, "The scientists took everything out that mentioned your writing. They were trying to see if a child raised by those that were not his or her parents would chose the same career as one of its parents. They taught me many different skills."  
"And the results of their experiment were?"  
"Positive. I began writing when I was nine and have just recently gotten a short story published. I'm working on a novel," Cel said. She removed several notebooks and manuscripts and handed them to her father. Mort selected one and began to read. Her writing was a lot like his, but feeling was expressed in a different way, mostly likely because she was female. He looked at Celeste, her brown eyes showing anxiety about what he might say. Mort thought that he saw part of himself in those eyes, but wasn't quite sure.  
"So can I stay?" she asked.  
* * * celwriter: I no that some of you were complaining about short chapters, so here you go. I hope you liked it, but remember, no very happy endings in horror stories. 


	4. Finally Home

Celwriter:cant update Thursdays, Saturdays, or Sundays. Can only write in study hall, mom would kill me if she knew, so cant at home. Anyway, next chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Can I, please, I have nowhere else to go. Besides, I told the publishers to send my first royalty check here," Cel said.  
  
"Well," Mort said, thinking. He wasn't sure, but he'd give it a shot, "Sure."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Cel shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"Now since I don't feel like cleaning out the attic today, you can have my room tonight and I'll sleep on the couch. In the morning, we can get to the attic. Now how about we get some corn and cocoa and maybe get caught up a bit? How's that?"  
  
"I'd love to," Cel told him, but the corn part was kind of weird. She loved corn on the cob so it didn't really matter. Cel brought in some wood which she found at the back of the house and Mort picked the ripest cobs. Cel set to the fire as Mort boiled water for the corn and for the cocoa.  
  
A short time later, the sunlight began to fade and Mort and Cel sat in front of a small, cozy fire warming the cool New York summer air. They spoke of past events and ideas for stories.  
  
"Do you have any stories that you are working on?" Cel asked. A light lit up on Mort's face and he rushed up the stairs for his laptop to grab what he had been working on before.  
  
"I was working on this when you arrived," he told Cel, "I had just started working on an idea when I heard you knock."  
  
"I'm so sorry for interrupting your writing," Cel said apologetically. She knew how hard it was to begin writing again once one had halted a rush of ideas.  
  
"It's okay," Mort said, "Don't worry." He was just so happy to meet his daughter even if he wasn't sure if she really was his child. Both were silent for a time, Mort typing and Cel eating corn and drinking cocoa.  
  
"So what's your story about?" Cel asked, finally breaking the quite.  
  
"A Nebraska corn farmer. He has the best tasting corn and no one knows why, but he sells it for $3 a cob. Soon after he gets a dog, Maverick, the corn begins to lose its flavor and the farmer doesn't know why."  
"It sounds very interesting," Cel stated as she retrieved a notebook from her bag. Both, father and daughter, sat writing for several hours: Mort on the couch and Cel in an armchair. At around ten, Cel looked up at the failing fire and her sleeping father. As Cel's ideas had run out for the night, she kissed her father's forehead and went up to his room to get ready for bed and change into her pink plaid pajama's.  
  
She was home and finally had her father. Her mother might be dead, but it wasn't like Cel would have gotten along well with an adulteress even if Amy was alive as she strongly opposed such things. As she began to drift into slumber, Cel heard footsteps on the stairs. A latch was released and something was pulled from the ceiling, probably the trapdoor to the attic. Up went the footsteps and the door was shut. The person moved around and Cel could hear her father's muffled voice through the ceiling, but speaking both normally and in a Missouri accent. She stood on her bed and cocked her head to listen. 


	5. Now, mister Rainey

Celwriter: srry its so short, but I had to stop where there is a nice cliffy. Yes, my parents would kill me if they knew that I was writing, my mom never supports me. And yes, I am going to write a fiction press about mort's new story.  
* * *  
Chapter 5  
  
"I thought you said that you would turn yourself in if I fixed the story!" Mort yelled.  
  
"Now don't ya go a lyin' mister Rainey," John Shooter replied, his words laying on each other such as was the accent of many Missourians, "I'd said I turn meself in if ya showed me tha story, mister Rainey, and that I'd go a leavin' if ya fixed tha endin'"  
  
"Well, then why are you here since I fixed the ending," Mort asked.  
  
"I've coma to talka to yah about yaur daughter, mister Rainey," John began.  
  
"You may have murdered four people including my wife, but you won't lay a hand on my daughter!" Mort shouted.  
  
"Yah don understand, Mister Rainey, Cel," John began again, "She.."  
  
"Cel is the only one I have left, Shooter, and though I've only known her for a short time, I already know I love her," Mort yelled, his temper rising. He stepped towards John threateningly.  
  
"Thatsa what I come to talka to yah about, yah see..."  
  
"If you lay a hand on my daughter, I'll kill you myself!" Mort shouted, "Now get out of my house!"  
  
"Fine, mister Rainey, I'll coma back when ya've cooled down enough to have a nice li'l chat, John said as he left. He had just come to warn Mort, but Mort wouldn't listen. This girl was taking away John's influence: he couldn't allow that, now could he? 


	6. A Finding

Celwriter: How's it going? For someone, I was trying to say I love Johnny Depp, not I lover you Johnny Depp, big difference when you translate it into French. Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
* * *  
Chapter 6  
  
Mort watched as John Shooter walks down the stairs and out the front door. He did love Celeste even though he was not sure if she was really his daughter, but he was sure, something inside him told Mort that it was true.  
  
Mort sat on the couch thinking for a bit. Once he had cooled of a bit, Mort began to wonder what John Shooter had come to talk to him about. Mort had been quite defensive even though Shooter had not made any threats or offensive moves. Might it be that John was really trying to warn Mort of Cel? But why would Shooter be trying to protect Mort from being hurt by Cel when Shooter himself had hurt Mort?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Cel sat on her bed, thinking over all that she heard. The people in the store must have known or at least guessed that John Shooter was a figment of Mort's imagination. This gave new meaning to the term 'imaginary friend.'  
  
Cel had also discovered that John Shooter, or Mort, had killed her mother, but she somehow didn't care. Her mother must have drove Mort crazy and he killed Amy to regain his sanity. Cel would have done anything to have a family. It didn't matter what Mort had done, she'd rather be dead than lose the look of love in her father's eyes. From the conversation Cel had heard, it seemed to be the same for Mort.  
  
Cel slid back under the covers and wondered what had happened during her mother's murder. She also wondered where the body of Amy was now. Thoughts flowed through Cel's head has she slowly drifted from consciousness.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
In the morning, neither mentioned the events of the night before as Cel and Mort sat in the kitchen eating oatmeal meal and corn on the cob. They talked for a while trying to put off the attic as long as possible. At around 10:30, they drudged up the stairs and pulled down the latch.  
  
The attic was filled with piles and piles of boxes. There was a bed and a dresser for Cel to use, so they cleared out an area for Cel's bedroom. They searched the boxes for any useful items and Mort found many old memorabilia.  
  
"Oh, I remember this," Mort said, lifting a #1 finger, "It was the first baseball game Amy and I went to. As the last batter came up, he hit a fly- ball to left field. It was then that your mother leaned over and kissed me. I was soo shocked that this finger went flying. It was the batter that signed it," Mort smile, "It had been the bottom of the ninth with two outs and a tie score."  
  
Cel smiled too. Her eyes traveled to an old, black hat with a flat, wide brim. Just as she was about to put it on, Mort snatched it away.  
  
* * *  
  
celwriter: no, hil, I did not write myself into the story. Any writer knows that to make a character, you have to place pieces of yourself on paper, but never the whole thing, or you might go mad and kill 4 people and stab your dog through the head with a screwdriver. 


	7. I can be brave

celwriter: yes, i no that i could not update yesterday or the day before, but there was only one computer open during study hall and someone had already taken it. It won't happen next year because i am going to get a laptop. Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
* * *  
Chapter 7  
  
"What do ya think that ya were doin' with my hat, Miss Rainey?" Mort asked. From the accent, Cel knew that John Shooter had been released.  
  
"Mr. Jonathon Shooter, get out of my father's house now," Cel demanded, her voice more brave than she felt.  
  
"Now, Miss Rainey," he replied, "I've come to warn ya, then I'll be on my way. I don like you takin' my influence from Mister Rainey."  
  
"Mr. Shooter, you know that I can not take your place because unlike you I am not a murderer," Cel told him.  
  
"Exactly. Before, Mister Rainey didaint want me to go aleavin' cuz 'e wanted me to kill. Now, Mister Rainey would do annything to make me leave. What is it that you got that I don?" John asked.  
  
"The ability to love and be loved. You can only do that if you leave and find a place to make a new start," Cel informed him.  
  
"Nah, you is tryin' to tricka me, Miss Rainey, but I won be agoin' without Mister Rainey. I'll give ya three days to leave.." John began.  
  
"No," Cel interrupted, "I'll give you three days. If you aren't gone by then, you're going to be sorry. Now leave." John stepped forward threateningly and Cel shreiked. John then knew that this was Mort's daughter, so he walked downstairs with the hat.  
  
Cel flexed her jaw, trying to unlock it. Boy was TMJ terribly painful. Cel heard Mort place the hat in the closet and then lay down on the couch. Her body gave way to the shakes. She had acted so brave and calm in front of John Shooter, but it was just acting.  
  
Cel began to organize the boxes while wondering what Shooter was going to do. She also wondered what she would do if John Shooter did not leave her father alone. What was important to Shooter that she could harm to get to him? Suddenly a plan began to form in the back of Cel's mind.  
  
* * *  
  
celwriter: for those of you that don't no what TMJ is, it's a jaw disorder that causes one's jaw to lock often to barely ever. It is sometimes very painful and if one is found to have it, the person could lose his or her dental insurance for the rest of his or her life. TMJ can be fixed by a complicated surgery, but many just suffer through. TMJ is the cause that I give for the locking of Mort's jaw and because it is genetic, Cel has it, too. 


	8. To the Library

Chapter 8  
  
Mort woke up on the couch, not remembering why he was not helping Cel clean out the attic. He heard her in the kitchen and decided that they were either finished or taking a break. Mort got up to help Cel cook when he heard paper pass through a slot and Cel rushed to pick up the mail.  
  
"Yes, it's here!" Cel shouted, removing a letter from the stack.  
  
"What? What's here?" Mort asked, confused.  
  
"My first royalty payment!" Cel exclaimed. Mort was reminded of the enthusiasm he had felt when he received his first royalty check. It had been so long ago and many other royalty checks ago. "And you got one, too!"  
  
"Really?" Mort said, "Oh, for my rewrite of my story 'Secret Window'"  
  
"I remember that one, the ending did seem different than it was meant to be," Cel said, "What did you change?"  
  
"The ending, want to read?" her father asked.  
  
"I will once I've gotten back from the library, i had to do some research for my book."  
  
"I'll come with you," Mort answered, "I have some shopping to do, we're almost out of butter."  
  
"Okay," Cel said. She hoped that he wouldn't try to see what she was doing. They left for town, leaving Chico at home. When they got there, Cel headed for the library and Mort to the grocery store.  
  
Cel sat down to one of the library computers. She had known who two of the four that had disapeared were, but the other names that Mort had told her she did not recognize. These Cel typed into the search engine one by one. Her resuts were very unusual. 


	9. Catalogs

celwriter: My fiction press story is underway, so if you would like to read the story that Mort is 'writing,' you can find it under this same screenname. please r and r. anyway, next chapter, not much action, but a lot is explained. Here it is:  
* * *  
Chapter 9  
  
The two names that Cel had not recognized were the names of characters from two of her father's stories. One was a New York body guard who somehow always ended up with psychotic clients who tried to kill him and the other was an outsider who was thought to be crazy, but really knew what was going on when no one else but the conspirators did.  
  
Cel guessed that John Shooter must have 'killed' two of Mort's characters to try to frighten Mort. She exited from the search engine and headed for the bank. After cashing her check, she found Mort standing over some catalogs. He hid the order form as Cel walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, just ordering a few things that I need," he replied suspiciously. Cel knew what he was up to because the catalog just happened to be for teenage girls. She looked at a different catalog from the stack and several things caught her glance. These she put on an order form and she bought a money order to mail along with it. Neither father or daughter let the other see what he or she was ordering.  
  
Cel and Mort were walking back to where the car was parked when Mort remembered that he had left something in the store. As Cel stood waiting, she heard a voice speaking to another. Overcome by curiosity, she stepped closer.  
  
Inside the courthouse/jail, a deep conversation was going on. Cel peered into a window to see who it was. The sheriff of the town was speaking with the sheriff of the town that she had first arrived in. Evidently, the latter was telling of his suspicions about Mort to the former. As Cel leaned closer, Mort came back. She told him that she had something to do and that she'd meet him by the car when she was finished.  
  
Mort walked away and Cel slipped into the courthouse and stood outside of the sheriff's office. She cocked her head to listen and heard something that made her blood run cold.  
* * *  
  
celwriter: someone told me that they preferred chapters that you had to at least scroll to read, but I am not sure if this cahpter is long enough. Just so you know, I tried to lengthen it, but still allow it to end with a great cliff hanger. 


	10. He's a Killer

Celwriter: Now I would tell one of my best jokes, but it might be offensive to certain people. So, Maddy and I will instead tell one that will not insult anyone, hopefully. Okay, now maddy, why do Gorillas have such big nostrils?  
  
Maddy: I don't know, why?  
  
Cel: Because they have such big fingers! If you don't get it, then you may not get any of my cliffies or any of my stories for that matter, but please still read and review. Anyway, here's the next chapter:  
  
* * *  
Chapter 10  
  
"Now Mr. Kleany, I'm trying to tell you that Mort Rainey is a killer!" told shouted at the sheriff of the town. Cel knew that Tom was the sheriff of the town that she had first arrived in on her way to find her father.  
  
"Do you have any proof?" Mr. Kleany asked.  
  
"No, but my gut feeling is that Mort Rainey is the murderer," Tom replied.  
  
"No proof, no warrant," Mr. Kleany told him.  
  
"Then the blood of the next he kills will be on your hands," Tom retorted.  
  
"That may be, but he is innocent until proven guilty. I'm giving you three days to prove him guilty. If you have no proof by then, I'm dropping the charges."  
  
"But, I know that he.." Tom started.  
  
"No buts, Tom, three days." Sheriff Kleany turned from Tom and Tom began to walk towards the door.  
  
"There's something else," Tom said, turning back. The sheriff turned back as well, "There is a young girl who came into town yesterday, she was looking for Mort and now I hear that she moved in with him..." Cel knew that she could not let Tom say anymore, so she knocked. * * * Celwriter: once again I would suggest looking at my fiction press. Mort has written as far as I have and it may help to have read it later in this story. And most important: I will not update until I have at least 50 reviews. (Puts on fake stressed look) I just can't put so much preasure on myself and not be rewarded.  
  
Hil: Oh, pluleeeaaaasssee. You have more reviews than I ever got.  
  
Celwriter: Yah, but I have more chapters.  
  
Hil: So what? (Fight breaks out)  
  
Maddy: so until the next chapter comes out. If Cel gets in a hospital, she better write there or i'll, i'll, i'll just not let her write me into any of her previews or endings for her chapters anymore! So there! Good bye. 


	11. Uh, I need my Permit?

celwriter: I appreciate all of the reviews I got, so here is the next chapter without delay.  
* * *  
Chapter 11  
  
"Yes?" Sheriff Kleany said in response to the knock on the door. Cel slowly pushed it open.  
  
"Hi, I'm Celeste Rainey." Cel gazed around the office. Sheriff Kleany's desk could be seen from the doorway and there was a small shelf on the right full of driving manuals.  
  
"Rainey?" Tom was confused. "Are you related to Morton Rainey?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his daughter."  
  
"Well, what can I do for you, Celeste?" Sheriff Kleany asked.  
  
"I was wondering how to apply for my permit. I just turned fifteen and my father says that it's okay with him." She looked at Tom. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something."  
  
"No, not at all. Tom was just leave, weren't you Tom?" Tom looked at the sheriff and decided that arguing would not help his case.  
  
"Yes, I was." Tom gave in. "Nice to see you, Miss Rainey. Goodday, Mr. Kleany." He left and Cel relaxed. Cel had meant to get her permit a little later, but now was a good a time as ever. She spoke with the sheriff about the permit, picked up a study guide of a nearby shelf, and went outside.  
  
Mort was waiting for her when she came out. He was leaning on his car, thinking that it would not have taken Cel so long.  
  
"So, what did you have to do?" Mort asked.  
  
"I talked to Mr. Kleany about getting my driver's permit." Cel held up the instruction guide.  
  
"Your driver's permit?" Mort asked.  
  
"Yes, I figured that I might as well pick up a driver's guide while we're in town."  
  
"Anything else that you need to do while you're in town?" Mort asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, not really," Cel replied. She wasn't going to worry her father with what she heard Tom say.  
  
"Then let's get agoin', shall we?" Mort said as he hoped into the car. He was thinking about his story which he planned to work on when he got home.  
  
The drive home was rather uneventful except when Cel changed the radio station during his favorite song. They pulled into the driveway and Mort rushed upstairs to work on his story. Cel headed for the closet with the hat; she knew that she had to do something to remind Shooter that he only had two more days before he reminded her.  
* * * Celwriter: no, i do not know the age that people get their permits in New York, so please don't chide me. 


	12. Plan A

Celwriter: I believe that it may be a while before I update again, but I'm beginning to have a pretty tight schedule. In addition, when I do have time to writer, it may be more for Secret Savior because it is attracting more readers  
  
* * *  
Chapter 12  
  
Celeste removed the dreaded black hat from the closet very carefully, making sure that Mort didn't hear her. She hid it in the kitchen and went to grab some scissors. Her plan might work, but it might make Shooter mad. It wasn't like she cared that much, though, or did she? Wasn't the point of this venture to make Shooter mad? No, it was to make him leave her father alone.  
  
Cel grabbed the scissors and made quick work of it. The pieces that she had removed were set on fire by a candle and left to burn in a metal can. The ashes she placed in a small dish and she mixed it with water. She then took a piece of paper and wrote a message with the wet ashes.  
Shooter,  
I TOLD YOU THREE DAYS! Leave within the next two days or worse  
will happen! I'm warning you, leave now or deal with the  
consequences!  
Celeste Rainey  
  
Cel was happy that she did not chicken out and had finished part A of her plan. After replacing the hat and note in the closet, she went up to her room and wrote until nightfall. Cel set the writing down when she heard the closet swing open. She was ready to confront Shooter once again and took a deep breath.  
  
Footsteps trudged up the stairs and pulled down the latch to the attic. Cel heard her heart beat swiftly in her chest as Shooter approached.  
* * * 


	13. You Ruined my hat, Miss Rainey

Celwriter: spring break so I may not write for a while.  
* * *  
Chapter 13  
  
"Miss Rainey?" said a voice coming up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Shooter?" Cel replied.  
  
"Why'd you do this to my hat?" Mort's head popped up through the latch with the black hat on. Cut from the brim were the words "LEAVE NOW!"  
  
"Didn't you read the note?" Cel asked.  
  
"Yes, but I love this hat,"  
  
"It's a warning, Shooter, if you don't leave soon, there will be more consequences," she replied firmly, "Now don't come back."  
  
'I'm warning you, Miss Rainey, if you do this again.."  
  
"Then you'll deserve it. Now leave and don't come back. If I find that you haven't, then you will sorry that you decided to stay. Good day, Shooter." Cel walked over to Shooter and gestured towards the stairs. He turned, wishing that he had something threatening to say with his calm air, but Cel had used his very tactics against him. Shooter had no way to defend himself against his own strategy and left down the stairs.  
  
Cel closed and locked the latch behind Shooter and listened as her father flopped down on the stairs. When he awoke he would have no memory of this and Cel was happy about that.  
  
The next day, Mort had several chapters of his story completed and he took Cel to the local branch of his publisher's. He couldn't leave her home alone in case Shooter came back. He knew that Cel could not come in to talk to the editor, so she sat outside the door waiting.  
  
Cel examined the office. Framed contracts of famous authors littered the walls and under them were benches. At first Cel believed that she was all alone, but then she noticed a young man sitting on a bench to her left by the door. She paid him little mind until he rose and it seemed like he was going to try to talk to her.  
  
Cel glanced at the man, then looked to the door on her right. She hoped that soon her father would come out of that door. The young man was between her and the only way out. She almost panicked. Wait, Cel told herself, If you can take on Shooter, surely you can take on a young man.  
  
Yes, but Shooter isn't 17 and very handsome.  
  
The man approached and still Mort had not come out of the door. Cel began to be very nervous when he sat down next to her. She pretended that she hadn't noticed him beside her and glanced up at the clock as if she did not even care in a hot guy had come up to sit by her.  
  
Cel believed herself very brave and knew that she could continue to pretend to be so until he spoke. Which, of course, he did.  
* * * Celwriter: Yes, of course Cel has a love interest. She couldn't exactly marry her father, that would just be wrong. 


	14. Richard Depp

Celwriter: I got grounded over spring break. My mother made me help my sister and her friend on most of their science project when she said that she would even though I had a lot of homework. When I complained, she grounded me for the whole break, six days. anyway, I managed to get this chapter for you. Here it is. * * *  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Hi, I'm Richard Depp," the man said to Cel, offering his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Celeste Rainey." Cel shook his hand. Richard's face lit up.  
  
"Are you related to Morton Rainey, the famous writer?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his daughter."  
  
"I didn't know that Mort Rainey had a daughter," Richard replied.  
  
"Neither did Mort," Cel muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Richard asked, not having heard.  
  
"Nothing. So, are you here to try to get a manuscript published?" Celeste asked.  
  
"Yes, it's called The Plague of Peace. It's about a country that builds up its nuclear arms, then threatens to use them unless other countries pay them money. The country would otherwise be poor if not for the blackmail. Some secret agents sneek into the storage facilities and destroy them." Richard showed her the manuscript. "Are you here with a manuscript?"  
  
"No, my father. He's working on a new story and needs some imput. I do have some stories that I am working on," Cel replied.  
  
"Really?" Richard asked. Cel beamed proudly as she nodded. "Mort Rainey is here?" Her smile flipped upside down.  
  
"Yes, but he should be out soon." Mort stepped out of the office right as Cel spoke.  
  
"Hello, who have we here?" he asked. * * * Celwriter: No, Richard is not related to the Johnny Depp, but I wish he was.  
****to ~TheSiriusSparrow~, yes Cel can't marry her father, but I may just have other plans for Mort. 


	15. Be Careful

Celwriter: here is my next chapter. I hope you love it as much as I want you to.  
* * *  
Chapter 15  
  
"Mort, meet Richard Depp, Richard, meet my father, Morton Rainey."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Mort said, "Cel, I believe that it is time to be going."  
  
"I'm absolutely delighted to meet you, Mr. Rainey. May I have your autograph?" Richard scrambled for a paper and pen.  
  
"What, you don't want my autograph too?" Cel joked. Richard smiled.  
  
"No, I want your phone number." He winked at her. Mort saw the wink and how Cel smiled back. He had just got her, but it seemed like he was already losing her.  
  
Mort and Cel got into the car. Richard entered the office with both of the things that he had wanted. Mort looked at Cel. Could it be jealousy that he was feeling?  
  
"So, what do you think of this Dett guy?" he asked his daughter.  
  
"Depp, dad, Depp. I think that Richard seems nice."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I don't think that you should have given your phone number to someone that you have just met."  
  
"We did talk a while first," Cel argued.  
  
"And that makes up for it?" Mort asked.  
  
"I don't know why you are making such a big deal about this."  
  
"I just want you to be careful, you don't know what could happen."  
  
"Okay, dad, I will."  
  
"Now that's a good girl," Mort said as they pulled into the driveway. He caught the sight of a man standing beside the shed. "You go inside, Cel, I have to take care of something."  
  
Cel went inside without complaint, not even wondering what Mort had to take care of. She was thinking of Richard.  
  
Mort approached the man. "Shooter." * * * Celwriter: doesn't this seem like how a dad would probably act? Mort has only known he was a father for two days and already he has the part down.  
  
****If anyone knows what Ted's last name is, please put it in a  
review!!!!!***** 


	16. Jealousy

celwriter: Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed. It helps me to know that I am not the only person who believes that my story is original and creative. It also helps me to presevere in my efforts to continue writingf chapters.  
  
But enough with the cheesy stuff, here's the next chapter.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Hello, Mr. Rainey."  
  
"I told you to leave, Shooter," Mort firmly replied.  
  
"I told you that I'd come back once you'd cooled off. I've come to warn you about Miss Rainey."  
  
"Now, I told you not to hurt her."  
  
"And I won' without your permission, but she's gonna take you for granted. She's already thinkin' bout leavin'." Mort thought about the way Cel had looked at Richard. "You even saw how much she liked that Depp kid." Mort shook his head.  
  
"I told you to leave and never come back."  
  
"I don know if ya really wanna do that, Mister Rainey. `Cuz when Miss Rainey leaves you won have nothin'."  
  
"She will not leave me, Shooter, but I hope you will."  
  
`Oh, she'll leave, alright, and you and I both know it. She and Richard or some other guy. You're jealous, Mister Rainey, just like you were jealous of Ted. If you couldn have Amy, then neither could he. Why don you do the same with Miss Rainey?"   
  
The plan seemed great to Mort at first. He loved Celeste and was jealous of Richard. All he had to do was make sure that Richard or any other guy ever got her. But neither would he. The idea struck him, he wasn't trusting Cel and if he really loved her, shouldn't trust her?   
  
"No, Shooter, I love Cel and I trust her," he told Shooter, "And I don't trust you!"  
  
"You trusted Amy, didn you? Look what she did to you."  
  
"Celeste is different. She loves me back."  
  
"Does she? How do you know that she isn like Amy and that Richard isn like Ted?" He paused and Mort did not respond. "Ya don, Mister Rainey. Now listen to me."  
  
"No. I think that I'll give Cel the benefit of the doubt. There is a chance that she's not like Amy and I'll give her that chance."  
  
"Alright, Mister Rainey, but if you go'a changing your mind, I'll be here." With that, Shooter left. Mort sat outside a while longer, thinking. Cel wasn't like that, was she?  
  
Meanwhile, inside, Cel began work on part two of her plan.  
  
***  
  
celwriter: Will Mort trust her? I know, but you don't so keep r&ring. 


	17. BURN

celwriter: I am getting very close to the end. I can sense the climax in the road ahead. Now all I have to do is think of a good sequel to my sequel, right? I already have a sequel ready for my potc sequel. Here's the next chapter:  
  
***  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Cel retreived the hat from the closet for the second time. It was sitting right next to a slip of paper with a phone number on it. Cel guessed that it was the phone number for a good seamstress who might be able to fix the hat. She knew that Shooter would not need the seamstress now. She stared at the fire that she had built in the fireplace and tossed the hat in.  
  
The amount of smoke grew as the edges of the hat curles up from the heat. It was slowly consumed by the orange and yellow flames. They began to increase as if asking for more fuel to consume once the hat was turned to ash. At that instant, Mort walked in.  
  
"Why'd you start a fire?" he asked Cel, not knowing what she had done.  
  
"It was a little nippy in here and I thought that a fire might warm us up a bit," Cel answered, a little surprised at her father's voice, "Can you watch it? I just got an idea for the next chapter of my story."  
  
"Sure. I'll have dinner ready in half an hour," he called as she raced upstairs.  
  
Once upstairs, Cel entered the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet. Yes, there it was, just what she was looking for. Sleeping pills that would take effect in exactly one hour. She took out two, one dose, and placed them in her pockt. She flushed the toilet to keep Mort from discovering what she was really in there for and then turned on the tap and washed her hands.  
  
Cel ran upto her bedroom and ground up the pills. She placed the powder in a plastic sack and put the bag under her bed. Paper and pen were removed from her desk and she began to write. A short time later, Cel heard her father call her to supper. The conversation was not very interesting, just about politics andgovernment. Afterward, Cel slipped the note into the closet as Mort washed the dishes.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A short while later, Mort laid down on the couch fora nap and Cel began working on her story. Shooter slowly opened the closet to remove the hat to bring to the seamstress, but instead found a note.  
  
Shooter,  
  
I gave you a warning and you're still here. If you want your hat, you can find the ashes in the fireplace. If you have not left by tommorrow, it's you next!  
  
LEAVE OR BE SORRY!   
  
Celeste Rainey  
  
Shooter crumpled the note and through it in the dying embers. He turned to the sleeping Mort.  
  
***  
  
celwriter: now you see the climax too, no? Tomorrow is the third day and the next chapter. Please r&r.   
  
****PS. Thanks to all who answered my question.   
  
The Sirius Sparrow(srry if i spelt it wrong) i received a lot of reviews that said that the movie did not say. I appreciate the help, but don't expect it to turn up too soon, probably not until the sequel to this story, it's already playing in my mind. 


	18. Just Like Amy

celwriter: i am absolutely spilling with joy: the number of reviews for this story has passed my expectations and i thank all of my frequent readers, even though i don't know who many of them are, anyway, here is the next chapter:  
  
***  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Mister Rainey?" Shooter said. Mort, very startled, shot abruptely from his couch.  
  
"What?" Mort looked around, "I thought I told you to scram."  
  
"That Richard Depp kid is gonna ask Celeste out and she's agonna accept."  
  
"So, she's a teenage girl, they go on dates," Mort replied.  
  
"Yes, but wha da ya know about this guy? Nothin. Mister Rainey, she's gonna pick him over you.'  
  
"You don't know that, she loves me. Besides, that Depp kid might not call."  
  
"Why would he ask for her phone number if he wasn plannin to ask Miss Rainey out? She's agonna do the same thing that Mrs. Rainey did, leavin you all alone and not returnin your love. You might as well keep her to yourself as soon as possible, but you're agonna need a place you like more than that garden of corn."  
  
"I absolutely will not do.." The phone rang, interrupting Mort.  
  
"I bet that, Mister Rainey, the phone is for Miss Rainey and is that Depp fella." Mort picked it up, turning away from Shooter.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. Mort turned to Shooter, but he was gone.  
  
"Hello, this is Richard Depp. I'm calling for Celeste?"   
  
***  
  
celwriter: this is still the second day, but soon it will be the third and the climax of the first story. I have an idea for the second, so keep reading.  
  
***PS I have 4 chapters for the story that Mort is supposedly writing on www.fictionpress.com. The story is called A Corn Caper for lack of a better title and it too is under celwriter. 


	19. Cel! Phone!

Celwriter: recently I have played a game with a friend so that we can only talk in questions. I remained the champion, but one day at lunch brit and I kept going so much that it annoyed the others. They decided to make us have to settle it by not talking at all. We wrote in questions. Writing for my story does not count as technically this is not me, but C. B. Celwriter. I do not know who will win, but I will fight till the end. My friend has agreed to serve as my interpreter to teachers, but I do not know if Brittany has an interpreter. Anyway, here is the next chapter. * * * Chapter 19  
  
"Hold on," Mort said. So Shooter was right. It did not matter because Mort loved Cel and would never hurt her. Nor would he allow anyone to harm his only daughter. He trusted Cel and believed that she would never purposely try to hurt him. He had believed the same about Amy, but she had betrayed him. Would Cel do the same? No, she was different, wasn't she?  
  
"Cel! Phone!" Mort said when he realized that the phone was still in his hand.  
  
"Coming, dad!" she yelled. She mouthed 'who is it?' as she took the outstretched phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Cel, it's Richard, but you can call me Ricky. How's it going?" the voice said.  
  
"Not bad. How are you?"  
  
"Not bad. Um... I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow night. I was hoping tha you may be able to meet me at the movie theater or if maybe I could pick you up?" Ricky asked.  
  
"I think I could, but I would need that ride," Cel replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at five," Ricky said.  
  
"That will be great. I'll see you then."  
  
"See you. Bye." Cel hung up the phone to see Mort staring at her. Oops, she had forgot to ask her father. * * * celwriter: short chapter, I know, but i've been short on time. PS. I won. 


	20. Are you available?

Celwriter: It's just getting better and better. This isn't the climax, but it's almost there.  
* * *  
Chapter 20  
  
Cel looked up at Mort, her face filled with innocence.  
  
"Celeste," Mort said, "I thought that I told you that it's kind of early to be going out with Richard."  
  
"I know, but we will be in a public place and I really don't think that it's that big of a deal."  
  
"How do you know that he's taking you to the movies and not to do something else?"  
  
"Dad!!!!! I won't let him."  
  
"How? He's a guy and a lot stronger and older than you."  
  
"I took self-defense classes. I'll be fine, dad, don't worry."  
  
"What time will you be coming home? Four, 4:30?"  
  
"He's picking me up at five so we should be home by 8:00."  
  
"Don't you think that's kind of late?" Mort asked, "After all, you are only 15."  
  
"Dad, I can take care of myself!!!" Cel stomped off, angry that her father was trying to pry.  
  
As she reached her room, she thought Well isn't that what fathers are supposed to do?  
  
Yes, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it.  
  
Just be happy that he likes you enough to become the father he is.  
  
I would rather he stay out of my business and not act like a father.  
  
Really? Would you like him to not love you enough to wish to protect you? Would you like him to not care if Shooter gets you or not?  
  
That's not what I mean.  
  
Are you sure? Maybe you should think about it. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"I told you Mister Rainey, I told you," Shooter said, approaching Mort, who was sitting on the couch, head in his hands.  
* * *  
  
Celwriter: This suspense is killing you? Well, then I have succeeded. Maybe I should stop while I'm ahead.  
I got you, didn't I? I won't stop until this story stops roaming around in my head trying to get out. 


	21. Taunting

Celwriter: 21 chapters! I can't believe it!! Oh, well. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary: For the joke: What's The Difference Between Roast Beef And Pea Soup?   
  
~~Anyone Can Roast Beef. The following should be added:  
  
No one can pee soup. Get it now??? Yes, discusting I know, but very funny.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Go away," Mort mumbled.  
  
"I told you, Mister Rainey. I done told you so."  
  
"Go away, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You're losin her, Mister Rainey, and she won be acomin' back," Shooter said.  
  
"I'm not losing her!" Mort screamed so loud that Cel heard. She felt sorry for being so mean, but he was prying. Mort burst into tears.  
  
That Shooter is just a great big bully!! Cel thought to herself as Shooter continued to taunt Mort. I'm going to go down there and speak my mind to that piece of Missouri Shit!!!!  
  
Now that's not such a good idea. Just keep to your plan and everything that will be alright.  
  
But Shooter's crushing his self-esteem!!!!  
  
Alright, but just remember that this is against my better judgment.  
  
If something goes wrong, I won't blame you.  
  
Well that's good.  
  
Cel came down from the attic and walked down the stairs. There was Mort, seeminly helpless.  
  
Maybe this is a good idea after all. Maybe we can keep Mort from joining Shooter.  
  
Yes, that would be good. Mort looked up as Cel came down the stairs. He straightened up for his little girl. Mort knew that the father had to be strong to support his children. Mort would do that. He turned to Shooter.  
  
***  
  
celwriter: yes, the father must be strong. Johnny Depp would have no problem playing this role as he already acts as good father to his children. I just wish I could meet him. 


	22. The climax

Celwriter: I do not yet know if this chapter has the climax, but it just might. Anyway, here it is:  
* * *  
Chapter 22  
  
"Get out of my house, John Shooter, and don't come back!" Mort shouted. Mort moved towards the couch. Cel realized that he stood in the spot where the stronger personality was. Before he was where shooter supposedly was, but now the real Mort was stronger. She smiled proudly. "And if you do come back, you are going to be awfully sorry, you crummy piece of Missouri shit!"  
  
Shooter stood stunned. He had been winning. He saw Cel and saw her as Mort's encouragement. He would get rid of her tomorrow, he was sure of it. He turned and left out the front door, steaming and planning.  
  
Mort went to bed early, exhausted from his fight with Shooter. Cel took this time to get ready for the morning. She had the corn picked and the oatmeal ready. She knew that Mort loved oatmeal very much and would eat all of it. She was prepared.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
The next morning, Mort woke to the smell of hot oatmeal cooking on the stove. He went downstairs. Cel and he ate together, Cel smiling happily and Mort guessing that the smile was because of Richard. It took them half an hour to finish the meal and afterward they sat together on the couch, talking. Shooter did not show up for twenty minutes, so Cel knew that she had to bring him forth.  
  
"Shooter," she said turning towards the door. It was open to let the air circulate, but Mort believed that he saw Shooter come in.  
  
"She's still agoin' with him, Mister Rainey, just like I told you," Shooter said.  
  
"So?" Mort asked as if he really did not care.  
  
"She likes him more than you, Mister Rainey."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"I am not, Mister Rainey, she even wrote his name all over one of her notebooks."  
  
"Is this true?" Mort asked, turning towards Cel.  
  
"Yes, but.."  
  
"I told you," Shooter said. Mort moved to where Shooter was supposedly standing. It was all working out as Cel had planned.  
"Now, I'll take care of her, Mister Rainey, you just lie down." Mort looked at an imaginary person laying down and going to sleep on the couch. Now it was just Cel and 'Shooter.'  
  
"More like I'll take of you," said Cel.  
  
"No, Miss Rainey, I think that you are wrong." Mort, or 'Shooter,' grabbed a knife from the table. Cel backed away as in fear until she was right in front of the desk. She looked at her watch and pulled out the revolver.  
  
"I told you to go to sleep, Mort, or would you rather watch her die?" Shooter asked the imaginary Mort on the couch. "Fine, watch." Shooter turned back to Cel. She pointed the gun at Shooter.  
  
"You couldn' do that to your father, Cel, you couldn'" Shooter said, still coming forward, knife raised.  
  
"Oh yes I could," Cel said. She looked at her watch, then pulled the trigger.  
  
BANG!  
* * *  
  
Celwriter: yes, I wrote the main part of the climax. Hopefully I can update tomorrow. 


	23. Success

Celwriter: I know that a lot of you wish that I could have updated sooner and I'm sorry but I'm short on time. Anyway, here is the chapter.  
* * *  
Chapter 23  
  
Cel laid Mort's body on the couch. He would wake up in a few hours when the sleeping pills wore off. They had worked like they were supposed to, exactly one hour after Mort ate the ground-up bits in his oatmeal. She took out the blanks from the gun and loaded it with real bullets, but left one out.  
  
Mort would wake up and believe that Shooter really was dead. She would say that she turned in the body and that the sheriff had already acquitted her of all charges on the grounds of self-defense. Shooter would also believe he was dead, or at least he hopefully would. Her plan would work just as long as Mort did not find out what she had done.  
  
Cel washed the dishes and got her things ready for going to the movies with Ricky. She knew think that Mort might think that he had fainted, but she would tell him that he hit his head on the table by the couch. It would work because when Mort, or 'Shooter,' was taken by the sleeping pills, he immediately fell on the floor and got a large bump.  
  
Everything was working out just as she had planned, except for one thing. It, or should I say he, was walking in front of her house. It was Tom, the sheriff of another town. He had only one more day to prove that Mort was a killer before Sheriff Kleany dropped the charges.  
  
Cel stepped outside.  
  
"Why good morning, Tom! How can I help you?" Tom turned, surprised, towards the girl. There she stood, wondering why he was there. He had to come up with something. * * * 


	24. Reality Purposes

Celwriter: I know that I did not update on Friday, but I am a little short on time. I have entered two short stories in contests, one will be announced at the end of this month, the other at the end of May.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"I...uh...Is your father in?" asked Tom, trying to stall.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he's in the middle of a nap. Is there anything that I can do?"  
  
"Well, I am here to look around for...um...reality reasons. A nearby vacation home is getting ready to go up for sale. Do you happen to know how much this property went for?" he asked. Nice try, pal, thought Cel, but you aren't fooling anybody. She put on a sweet face.  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you mind if I walk around awhile?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't own the property and I know that my father sometimes likes to take strolls after a nap. He's busy with a story and if he did not know you were here and he ran into you, he might lose his train of thought. It does take him a long time to get back on track when he loses his place," Cel said, innocently and acting extremely concerned. Nice try, pal, thought Tom, but you ain't fooling anybody.  
  
"Well, can you tell your father that I stopped by?"  
  
"Sure," Not!! "Have a nice day!" Cel made sure that Tom was completely off the property before checking on Mort. He was still fast asleep, but he would wake up soon. She would not trouble him with the sheriff's visit, he had already had enough shock for the day.  
  
Cel went into the kitchen and prepared some corn on the cob. It might wake Mort up, but if it did not she could always keep it warm for him. She was mid-bite when she heard a  
CRASH!!! 


	25. Awake

Celwriter: here is one of my last chapters for this school year. I promise that I will pick up next year, so don't worry. THIS IS NOT THE END!!!! I am going to finish this plot line and give you the first chapter of part two in the next few weeks.  
* * *  
Chapter 25  
  
THUMP!!! Cel heard the second noise before she got in the living room.  
  
"Ooooch!" Mort said as he rose form the couch. The couch had fallen backward, who knows why, but Mort had kept sleeping. It wasn't until he fell of the couch that he had woken up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cel asked Mort as he set the couch right.  
  
"What happened?" Cel gave Mort her preplanned lie about the events over a lunch of corn.  
  
"Really? I just fell over and got knocked out?" Mort asked.  
  
"Well, it seemed like you were coming to help and tripped."  
  
"I see. Well, hmmm," Mort trailed into thought. He sat at the table thinking for a few hours.  
  
Meanwhile, Cel got ready for her date. Is it really a date?  
  
Yes, you're going to the movies with him.  
  
But does he consider it a date?  
  
Why don't you ask him. He'll be here in half an hour.  
  
What!! I can't finish getting ready in that amount of time!!! Cel scrambled and was down in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mort asked.  
  
"To the movies, remember?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. With that Depp guy, right?" Mort asked right as the doorbell rang. 


	26. This Guy

Celwriter: This might be the last chapter for this school year, depending solely on the reviews that I receive. If you wish me to continue, please say so, if not, say so without flaming. Thank you.  
  
Hil: how can you say stop until next school year without flaming?  
  
Celwriter: The same way I say leave me bloody alone when I'm trying to write another chapter.  
  
Hil: How's that?  
  
Celwriter: Please leave me bloody alone when I'm trying to write a bloody chapter.  
  
Hil: Oh, well that's nice. Do you want to read the chapter that I just updated?  
  
Celwriter: No!!!! Just leave me bloody alone when I'm trying to write a bloody chapter!!!  
  
Hil: Very funny, now do you want to read or not?  
  
Celwriter ignores and stomps off having finished.  
* * *  
Chapter 26  
  
Cel walked to the door to answer it, straightening her hair. Her hand reached for the doorknob, but Mort stepped in first. Cel lifted an eyebrow questioning as he pulled the door open.  
  
"Hi, Ce," Ricky began, but stopped himself when he saw that it was Mort. "Oh, Mr. Rainey, how are you today?"  
  
"Not good, had a bit of an accident and ended up with a bump. You see there was this guy and.." Mort began.  
  
"And we best be getting off now. Bye, dad, I love you!" Cel hurried Ricky to his car and waved goodbye to her father. He couldn't tell anyone about Shooter or he would get put in an insane asylum and Cel did not want that, now did she.  
  
"This guy your father spoke about doesn't happen to be named John Shooter, does he?" Ricky asked, starting the motor.  
  
"No, it was some guy from....uh... 'Whose line is it anyway.' You know, that really funny TV show?" Ricky nodded. "Yes, well Mort, or my dad, thought that it was sooo funny that he keeled over laughing and hit his head on the living room table."  
  
"Yeah, that show can be pretty funny sometimes." Cel sighed in relief, though she didn't feel comfortable with lying to Ricky, even if she hadn't known him for that long. She sat facing forward the whole drive to the movies. 


	27. Ms Depp, Mrs Milner

Celwriter: goodday, mates!! How's it goin'? Want me to update? Good. Srry it's been so long, but I didn't have study hall on Thursday or Friday so id better shut up and upload, right?  
* * *  
Chapter 27  
  
Mort thumbed his fingers on his steering wheel and glanced once more at the address Cel had given him and then at his watch. Cel had gone to school shortly after her first date with Ricky, fun kid, but Mort had a funny feeling about him.  
  
The car in front of him finally turned left so he continued forward. Cel had gone over to Ricky's after school that day, Tuesday, October 12, 2004. Ricky was on his way to pick her up. He hoped that he would not be invited for dinner, he wasn't really a social person since she died. Mort took his eyes of the road for a second, wondering why he couldn't even think her name.  
  
BEEP!!!!!! Mort looked up and swerved before he hit another car. He began to concentrate so much on his driving that he didn't even notice the finger that the driver of the other car gave him.  
  
Mort pulled up to a small brick house with a green roof. It seemed innocent enough, so did Ricky. But what if this was the wrong address that Ricky had given Cel and he had really took Cel someplace else with horrible intentions?  
  
Then you'd beat Ricky's brains in with a screwdriver.  
  
Mort jumped back in shock. Where had that thought come from? He shook his head and walked up to the door. There was a doorbell, so he hesitantly reached to ring it, but the door opened before he could.  
  
"What can I do for you?" asked a beautiful blond woman. She was wearing a pink dress with a black scarf over her short hair. Could this be Ricky's mom? They did have the same hair color, but she didn't look that much like Ricky. She did not have the same look that Ricky had, a look that brought a memory almost to Mort reach, but not quite. Almost like Mort had seen Ricky before, or someone who looked a lot like him.  
  
The woman cleared her throat and pulled Mort out of thought.  
  
"Morton Rainey," Mort said, offering his hand nervously. Her response shocked him.  
  
"Julia Depp, the former Mrs. Milner. My husband Ted died not that long ago. Are you okay?" She looked at Mort who looked as though he had seen a ghost.  
* * * 


	28. You Poor Man

Celwriter: Yes, I think that this one might just be the last one of this school year, but I'll be back and rolling soon! Thanks to all who have reviewed!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Your husband is Ted Milner?" Mort asked the woman.  
  
"Was, but now that unfaithful bastard, please forgive the language," Mort nodded, "Is dead and gone."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Well I'm not. He left Ricky and I to fend for ourselves while he went of cavorting with some wretch named Amy."  
  
"She was my late wife."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Julia said, "I didn't mean it, I mean...."  
  
"It's okay, I guess we're both in the same boat."  
  
"They disappeared together, you know."  
  
"Really? I hadn't heard that."  
  
"Yes, I guess that they were going to get married even if I didn't sign the divorce papers, but ran off a cliff."  
  
"I didn't, either."  
  
"You didn't what?"  
  
"Sign the divorce papers."  
  
"Oh, you must have loved her very much."  
  
"I did, but I guess she didn't love me back."  
  
"Oh, you poor man. Come inside and have a cup of coffee."  
  
"Thank you, no. I just came to pick up Cel."  
  
"Oh, so you're Cel's father. Pleased to meet you, I'm Ricky's mother." They shook hands.  
  
"Hey, dad, I'm ready to go." Cel was at the door with her green backpack. "Thanks Ms. Depp. Bye Ricky!"  
  
"Bye Cel!" said Ricky as he, too, showed up at the door.  
  
"Well, pleased to meet you, Ms. Depp," Mort said.  
  
"Please, call me Julia."  
  
"Okay, Julia. Perhaps we'll meet again?"  
  
"Perhaps, bye Mort." 


	29. A Notebook

Celwriter: this chap will probably be short cuz I'm at camp. Hope your summers are great! Here it is!  
Chapter 29  
  
Mort drove Cel home, not wanting to talk after his shock about Ricky's dad. Cel didn't want to talk either. Ricky had asked her to homecoming. They didn't talk much the rest of the night, both confined to their own thoughts.  
The next day Cel told Mort about homecoming and asked for permission to go shopping that Saturday with her friend Mary.  
"Sure, how much do you need for the dress?" he asked.  
"Oh, my last royalty payment can take care of it," she told him. Mort really wanted to get close to his daughter, as he hadn't known her very long. He had practically just met her and already she was growing away from him.  
"No, I can pay for it. This is your first homecoming and I want it to be special for you. I insist."  
"Well," Cel began, but when she saw the look in Mort's eyes, it told her how much it meant to him, "If you insist."  
Saturday afternoon Mort gave her $500 for homecoming and told her if she needed more just to call him and he'd bring it over. Cel was sure that she wouldn't need more, and surely not as much as he had given her. Besides, it had been a long time since Mort had gotten a story published and they wouldn't want to waste in case he wasn't published again for a long time.  
Mary came around 2 to pick Cel up. Cel had been writing in a notebook and rusheds down the second she heard the car pull up. Mort smiled and waved until Cel was out of sight. Then he walked upstairs to work on his latest story. When he was about to sit down to his laptop, an open notebook caught his eye. It was lying on the window seat in front of Amy's favorite window. It was now Cel's favorite window and she often wrote in the light that came through to shine brilliantly on her paper and pen.  
Mort was filled with curiosity and glanced at a page. It was interesting and he did not want to put the book back down.  
After a while he realized it wasn't one of Cel's stories, it was her diary.  
Celwriter: kinda short, I know, but I didn't have much time and I knooww how much you loovvee my cliffies. 


	30. Reading the Diary

Celwriter: I am officially in business for the school year and have my new tablet laptop. I can now dicate to it and it types the stuff for me, but it types as slowly as me and can't understand what I am saying a lot of the time. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 30

Mort read on. A funny feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that he should stop, that Cel would be hurt and angry, but something else told him to read on because there was something important that he needed to see.

As Mort scanned the pages of Cel's thoughts and dreams, the terrible feeling grew until he was about to stop reading. As Mort was about to close the notebook, an overpowering surge of necessity overcame the pit of his stomach and he turned the page instead.

He read the first line.

The book dropped.


	31. The Line

Celwriter: I know that the last chapter was pretty short, so here's the next one on the same day.

Chapter 31

Mort picked up the notebook and reread the line in disbelief. He read it twenty times, but it did not change.

_"Mort is Shooter"_

Mort read the three words again and again until, in shock, he continued on.

The diary recounted everything Cel had done and learned, from the first time she had heard Shooter's name to the day after she "killed" him.

It all rushed back to him. How he had killed Ted and then Amy. He, Morton Rainey, had killed them both.


	32. Is this True?

Celwriter: three chapters in one day, I wouldn't believe it myself if they hadn't been written previously and typed today. Anyway, next chapter.

Chapter 32

Mort put the book back where he had found it. He dazedly walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch, thinking. Was this true? It had to be for it was too unbelievable to be anything but true. And...it all made sense.

Mort laid down on the couch and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes to think.

Mort drifted off to sleep.


	33. Lost Memory

Celwriter: **_Important _**I have noticed a great decrease in reviews. I don't know if I've lost readers or if they just aren't reviewing. If you think that there is something wrong with my writing and that's why I might be losing readers, please tell me. If you read and just don't review, please review this chapter and the proceeding chapters occasional.

Chapter 33

Cel entered the house with her dress behind her back. She didn't want Mort to see it until she could try it on for him. She found him just waking up from a nap on the couch. She saw his ruffled hair and sleepy eyes and thought that he was just the best dad in the world and she loved him very much. She ran upstairs to put on the dress so she could show him.

Mort yawned; he was rather tired in spite of the nap he had just taken. He saw Cel enter the room with a package hidden behind her back, smiling happily. She skipped up the stairs as light as a feather.

Mort sat up on the couch and stretched, knowing that there had been something he was worried about, but he couldn't remember what it had been. He knew that he had wanted to ask Cel something, but his mind had gone blank.

Cel came down the stairs, slowly but joyously. Mort turned and saw a gorgeous girl in front of him. She wore a light green dress with a zigzag bottom. The straps were thin and beaded with blue, pink and purple beads. Cel's skirt lifted up slightly as she turned to show Mort the full dress. His little girl was all grown up, but he hadn't seen the process of how.

"What's the matter, dad?" asked Cel, her joy fading into concern for her father. "Why are you crying?"

"Because my girl is already grown up and I didn't get to see her," he sniffed.

"I'll always be your little girl, dad, I love you."

"I love you, too, Cel," Mort said as he hugged her, all memory of any worry drifting from his mind. "Now, go upstairs and change. You wouldn't want anything to happen to it before you got to wear it to Homecoming, now would you?"

Cel shook her head, smiling with happy tears in her eyes.

"You do look beautiful in it, though," he said as she turned to go upstairs. She turned and her smile broadened further than Mort thought any smile could go.

"Thanks, dad," she said. She raced back down, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and another hug. Cel smiled and went back upstairs.

Mort went into the kitchen and began preparing supper, smiling to himself. _She's as pretty as Amy was when I went with her to our senior prom,_ he thought as he put out his hand to turn the water on. Mort's hand stopped mid-reach, something in that thought had triggered a memory that he couldn't reach. The more Mort tried to catch the memory, the further away it got from him. His concentration broke when Cel joined him to help with dinner.

Celwriter: there were a few touchy moments there, but you have to remember that a hole was left when Amy stopped loving him. Cel is now beginning to fill the void and her void, that can only be filled by a parent, is also brimming.


	34. Dead Cat

Celwriter: here is the next chapter.

IMPORTANT : I think that I may be losing readers. If you get this far, please review. I you know of any reason that someone may have stopped reading my story, please tell me so I can fix it.

Chapter 34

The days until homecoming went by fast. On the morning of the happy day, Cel got a call from Ricky. It was urgent.

"Someone killed my cat!" Ricky told Cel.

"What?"

"Someone killed my cat. Oscar's dead!"

"Who did it?"

"I don't know, but we think it might have been a threat. He was found right outside our backdoor."

"Who'd threaten you?"

"I don't have a clue, but my mom thinks she might know."

"I'll be right over."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Cel hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Mort asked, walking out of his room while drying his face. He had just shaved.

"Ricky," Cel said, grabbing a jacket. "Someone killed his cat and the police think it was a threat. He was found right outside their back door."

"Are you going over there?"

"Yes, can I take the car?"

"Sure, but be careful."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll be back in time for my hair appointment," Cel said, grabbing the keys. "Bye dad, Love you."

"I love you, too." Mort put the towel back in the bathroom and watched Cel pull out of the driveway through the window.

Mort went down stairs and sat on the couch. There was something about the dead cat that sparked a memory, but he couldn't place it, so he took a nap.


	35. Back from the salon

Celwriter: please review, I can't tell if this story is even worth updating anymore, because it seems as if no body reads it. Anywho, here's the next chappie.

Chapter 35

Mort awoke from his nap to the sound of Cel returning. Around her hair was a scarf and she held the ends loosely in her hand.

"Hey, dad, want to see my hair?" she asked him.

"Sure," said Mort, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Cel gently lifted the scarf. Her hair came back in French twists on both sides and ended up in a bun of curls. A tiara lay in front of the curls, right on the twists. She looked ravishing.

"It's gorgeous," Mort told her. "Which reminds me, there's something for you in the refrigerator in a little box and another package on the counter." Cel smiled and rushed to the kitchen. She returned with the items gently in her hands. She unwrapped them.

The first was a lovely carnation for Cel to give to Ricky. It was a single white rose with the edges of the petals dyed light green surrounded by a few baby's breath. Cel smiled at Mort when she saw it and set it gently on the table. The second had little more weight and when she opened it, Cel found two studs of turquoise and a matching necklace. They were the most beautiful things Cel had ever seen.

"I love you, dad," Cel exclaimed as she gave her father a large hug. He hugged her back, careful not to mess up her hairdo.

"Go put your dress on so I can take pictures of you before Ricky gets here," Mort told her, smiling profusely. Cel nodded, kissed his cheek and ran upstairs.

Mort went to find his camera while thinking how gorgeous his daughter was.


	36. That night

Celwriter: back to work. Had to write down ideas for POTC fic. Much better than before. Any who, next chappie.

Chapter 36

Cel got ready for the dance. She couldn't wait. She jotted down a few notes in her diary as she got ready. It smelled of coffee and there was a coffee stain on one of the pages. _Strange,_ she thought, _I hate coffee. Maybe it's just hot cocoa?_ She put the book down and finished getting ready.

Ricky came to pick Cel up right on time. Mort had the camera ready and took a few shots. It was cool, so Cel ran up to her room to grab a shawl.

Mort turned sharply to Ricky.

"You have her back in time," he threatened, "Or you'll wish you had."

_Yes, he will and just in case, keep a screwdriver handy._ Mort had no idea where the voice had come from.

"Yes, sir," Ricky said. Mort could tell he liked Cel by the way he looked at her when she came down the stairs.

_If he pulls something or breaks his heart, grab the hatchet._ The voice said again.

Mort shook his head. He watched Ricky usher Cel out to the car and open the door for her. It reminded him of when he and Amy were dating. He shook his head again, this time sadly.

Ricky's car pulled away.

The phone rang.


	37. The Call

Celwriter: I heard the same exact joke from two people who don't know each other within 24 hours of each other. Is that weird or what? They had written it down (IM) and they wrote the exact same thing almost word for word, spelling for spelling, and it wasn't even that good of a joke. Anywho, there's an article on ours truly, JD, on under entertainment and movies from September 6th.

**_Important_**: I know that a lot of my readers are reading for entertainment, but I'm writing for practice. I NEED your input. Please, don't just put 'it's good', I do need that, but what's good? I'm so confuzzled.

I updated my POTC fic and now it's much better than before. Please read and review it as well.

**_PS. I redid the last chapter to add something so if you read it before September 9th, please reread it._**

Chapter 37

Mort answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Mort?" asked the voice on the other side.

"Yes," Mort said cautiously.

"Hi, this is Ricky's mom. I guess that Cel told you that our cat was killed."

"Yes," Mort answered, wondering what the point was.

"Well, I was talking to an officer and he said that someone had threatened you by killing your dog, or pretending to."

"Yes." Mort nodded his head even though he knew that she could not see him.

"I think it might have been that same person. From what I make out, we are connected by our ex-spouses and the man was never caught. Have you heard from John Shooter lately?"

"John Shooter's dead," Mort said without thinking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very."

"Thanks." With that, Ms. Depp hung up, so did Mort. Was he sure? Something caught his attention, a thought that he had tried to catch for a while now.

_You are Shooter._ It told him when he caught up with it. It slapped him in the face. The whole memory of what he had read in Cel's diary caught up with him. He sat down to think.

_I killed them. I killed my own wife. I'm a killer. I can't stay like this. I probably killed Ricky's cat and I can't even remember. What will I do next? Kill Ricky? Or...Cel?_

Mort couldn't stand this last thought. He would not let himself hurt her, not now, not ever. He fumbled through the house looking for it. He knew it was here some where, Cel had used it to trick him. He ransacked the desk drawers.

He found it.


	38. He closed his eyes

Celwriter: here's the next chappie. I know people are waiting for you, so....

Chapter 38

Mort found it.

It was right in the desk drawer where Cel had left it. The smooth black surface gleamed as he lifted it up.

Mort looked at it, dreaded what he was about to do, but knew it was the only way to keep himself from hurting Cel. He placed his finger behind the trigger and held it up to his head.

The pistol did not feel quite that uncomfortable in this position.

Mort took a deep breath.

He tightened his pointer finger.

**_BANG!_**

If you do not get it, please reread.

Celwriter: that was a pretty sad bang, sad and depressing. I'm about to cry. I can't believe I did that. It feels so bad, but I knew I had to.


	39. What's the matter?

Celwriter: I didn't just write that chapter, I didn't just do that, that didn't happen..

Mary: (to readers) she gets very sentimental over her characters.

Celwriter: (in denial) characters? I have no clue what you mean. Cel will come home from a fabulous time with Ricky at Homecoming and find Mort ready to welcome her home and ask how it was and totally ruin a romantic moment between her and Ricky.

Mary: (pats Celwriter on the shoulder) you just keep thinking that dear. (to audience) that did happen, but then again it didn't. (she glances at Cel who is staring blankly, totally freaking out) here's the next chapter.

Chapter 39

Cel and Ricky were having a very good time, but Cel noticed that Ricky was a little tense.

"What's wrong?" Cel finally asked.

"Nothing," Ricky said, but then he went into a trance of thought.

"What is it?" she asked, giving him a look. Ricky could tell how she felt and ushered her out to the open air.

"Cel."

"Yes?" Cel said. Ricky took a deep breath.

"Has Mort ever mentioned a John Shooter?"

"No, why?"

"My mom thinks that he killed our cat."

"Why would she think that?"

"Mort's dog was thought to have been killed by Shooter until Chico was found again. My mom's going to call your father about."

"Oh," Cel answered. _That's not good. If she calls and Mort remembers...no, he won't remember. What if he reads it in my diary? No, I hid it. Besides, he doesn't even know what's in there, it's disguised as a normal notebook. Or does he? _The coffee! It clicked. Mort knew!

"I need to go home now!" Cel exclaimed.

"What?" Ricky asked, "There's still half an hour for the dance."

"I need to go now," Cel insisted. Ricky gave in.

"Thank you." The ride took a very long time in Cel's imagination. It seemed that it would never end until she saw the cabin on the road in front of her.

Celwriter: No!!!! !! !! !!

Mary: Never mind that. She just says that she's hopes you liked it.

Celwriter: Mary! !! !! &!

Mary: She says please review.

Celwriter: That's not what I f said! !!!

Mary: Pretty please with a cherry on top.


	40. Bang!

**Celwriter**: I didn't do that, it's fine, it'll be okay...

**Evil voice in Celwriter's head that likes to spite the readers:** hehehe, you did, it's not fine, it's not okay. It all happened, and you wrote it! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! (holding keyboard, runs menacingly and tauntingly around Celwriter) bwahahaha.haha.ha..ha.....(Shuts down)

**Idiot voice in Celwriter's head:** hehe, off button on remote ( grabs keyboard from evil voice) I'm free, I'm free, I'm fr..(crashes into a wall) **_Splat!_**

**Hero voice:** Here I come to save the day! I will resume the story and repair the breakages! I will save innocent lives, I will fix the situation. I will act as mediator, I will...

**Another voice:** Shut up I hope.

**Voice that stands up for people:** oh, bug off him, it's not his fault he's way he is, you know.

**Another voice: **He doesn't need to share.

Celwriter hides in corner after grabbing keyboard, trying to finish the last few chapters.

Chapter 40

Cel raced into the cabin. She arrived right as Mort closed his eyes.

Mort tightened his fingers.

It took awhile for it to process in Cel's mind.

"Mort!" she shouted.

**_Bang!_**

Mort collapsed on the floor.

Cel rushed to the body, tears running down her face.

Ricky approached Cel. He had seen everything. Horror shown on his face.

Celwriter collapses, bawling her eyes out at having to write and relive the event again.

Mary reads while Candace cries. If she hadn't been crying, Mary would have kicked or hit Celwriter in shock and appalled.

**Mary: You told me it was a joke!**

**Celwriter cries all the more, sobs shaking her entire body.**


	41. A Breath of Life

**Celwrite**r: srry, srry, srry, srry, srry, srry, so srry my readers

**Evil voice that likes to spite readers: **I'm not! (skims new chapter knowing what's to come) I'm not sorry at all. (laughs evilly) bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (takes deep breath) Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 41

Cel bent over Mort, ready to sob, but braced with shock. She holds his head in her hand and rubs his soft hair with the other. Tears begin to pour down her face.

Ricky didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but she wasn't ready for that. So Ricky stood nearby, ready to lend his shoulder when needed.

Cel laid her head on Mort's chest, thinking of how little time she had been able to spend with him. She thought of his soft, loving smile and the way he looked hen he was asleep.

Cel took a deep breath from her sobs, then went calm. She thought she felt something.

Mort was breathing.

**Mary**: ( to Celwriter) You a! WHAT THE F HAPPENED!

**Celwriter:** (looks up confused from tears and reads chapter. A smile crosses her face and she doesn't hear the scolding that Mary gives her, too happy to comprehend anything.) He has a chance!


	42. My Happy Ending

**Evil voice who likes to spite readers:** (still laughing from previous chapter) bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 42

Cel looked up. She suddenly realized that there was no blood on Mort's head.

Cel was very shocked and confused. She looked up at Ricky who reached down to grab the pistol.

It was loaded, loaded with blanks.

Cel understood. It was the same gun that she had tricked Mort with before and it had never been reloaded with real bullets.

Mort must have fainted.

Cel and Ricky moved him to the couch.

Cel knew that Ricky would want an explanation, so she made him swear before letting out a few of the major details.

"You still owe me a last dance," Ricky said, turning on the radio. Cel smiled and they danced. This is how Mort found them when he awoke.

**Celwriter:** You can either believe that Mort and Cel lived happily ever after and that Cel marries Ricky, or read the sequel that I will soon be posting. Your choice.

**Evil voice that likes to spite readers:** bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Celwriter:** (whacks evil with a bag of bricks and knocks him out) that was so not funny! I thought Mort was dead, youâ. Mort lives?! (jumps up and down shouting "Woot!" and does cartwheels down the hall while being stared at by fellow students) (Evil gets up)

**Mary: **Hey, give me that. (Mary takes bag of bricks and whacks Evil with it multiple times) If you do that in the sequel, I swear I'll feed you to a man-eating flower or a flying snake!

**Evil voice: **No, anything but a flying snake! Anything, I'll do anything!

**Random ideas voice in Celwriter's head:** Hey! Those are my ideas! I invented the man-eating flower and flying snake! Find your own figments of imagination to feed Evil to!

**Random voice:** I like scratch and sniff stickers. (other voices go quiet and stare)

The End!


End file.
